Stonny Menackis
Stonny was a caravan guard and a member of Gruntle's crew, along with Harllo. She was described as beautiful,Memories of Ice, Chapter 10, US SFBC p.369 with blue eyes, and long,Memories of Ice, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.472 thick hair, which was first described as blackMemories of Ice, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.141 and later red.Memories of Ice, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.574 On one occasion, her eyes were described as green.Memories of Ice, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.793 Stonny had a habit of speaking her mind less than tactfully and was sometimes described as unpleasant.Memories of Ice, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.210 Her confident pace and dark glare was enough to clear her path in any crowd. Gruntle recognised a certain gentle tone in her voice when an explosion of temper was imminent.Memories of Ice, Chapter 10, US SFBC p.369/372 She and Gruntle exchanged insults like a married couple who had known each other too long.Memories of Ice, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.763 The two had slept together on a few drunken occasions, but afterwards were largely too embarassed to talk about it.Memories of Ice, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.792 She originally wore fine green and black Callows leathers.Memories of Ice, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.118 Later, she paid a fortune for clothes whose green colour matched that of a Jaelparda and a cloak whose lining matched the pale gold of a White Paralt's underbelly.Memories of Ice, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.764-765 In combat, she wore dueling gloves and vambraces, and fought with a rapier and sticker.Memories of Ice, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.232Memories of Ice, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.465 In Memories of Ice Gruntle, Stonny, and Harllo were employed by Keruli as caravan guards escorting the merchant from Darujhistan to Capustan, via Saltoan. Along the way, Stonny and Harllo engaged in a long running argument, with Harllo often making crude passes at her.Memories of Ice, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.118-124 In Saltoan, Stonny took up with an old acquaintance, Nektara. The nature of their relationship was indeterminate, but Stonny allowed the hold-mistress to hold and fondle her in public.Memories of Ice, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.212 After leaving Saltoan, Gruntle and his crew came across Hetan and her brothers, Cafal and Netok, at a wayside on the Vision Plain. The Barghast trio had journeyed south from their mountains in pursuit of demons said to be on the plain. The Barghast joined the caravan on its journey. Much to Stonny's disgust and possible jealousy, the lusty Hetan took a bit of shine to Harllo and dragged him off into the bushes on the second night. In response, Stonny did the same with the young and inexperienced Netok.Memories of Ice, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.218-220/230-232 Before the caravan reached Capustan, the demons struck. In actuality, they were undead K'Chain Che'Malle K'ell Hunters. Six attacked the caravan, and Stonny was severely injured before they were rescued by Grey Sword mercenaries and an army of T'lan Imass. She tearfully informed Gruntle that Harllo had perished in the attack.Memories of Ice, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.232-236Memories of Ice, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.291-292 As they recovered in Capustan, the Pannion Domin invested the city and the siege began. Gruntle settled into an alcoholic depression, but Stonny continued working with Keruli and volunteered to assist the city's defenders. She secured the city's Port Road Gate with the Grey Swords in the first wave of Pannion attacks. During the fighting, Stonny was raped by a Seerdomin, who she tracked down and killed.Memories of Ice, Chapter 10, US SFBC p.367-368Memories of Ice, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.451/460-465 Gruntle's desire for vengeance on Stonny's behalf brought him out of his despair and he joined the fighting in earnest.Memories of Ice, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.472 Stonny was among the small band of followers who fought by Gruntle's side defending a tenement in the Daru District. Unlike the others, she did not acquire the supernatural stripes of Trake as she was dedicated to Keruli's god. She was mortally wounded by a Pannion blade during the fighting, but her life was saved by the Bridgeburner healer, Mallet.Memories of Ice, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.570/575 Stonny accompanied Gruntle when he and his Trake's Legion joined the alliance of renegade Malazan High Fist Dujek Onearm and Caladan Brood. Brood and Dujek later had a falling out when the Malazan army arrived at Coral days ahead of their allies without explaining their intentions. At Brood's camp, Gruntle awoke in the middle of the night sensing betrayal. He gathered his Legion and Trake melded Gruntle and his followers into a giant, emerald tiger. The enormous cat ran all the way to Coral with Stonny and Itkovian following after on horseback. There they find Whiskeyjack betrayed by Kallor and his forces facing an army of eight hundred K'ell Hunters.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.898-902 In the aftermath of the Battle of Black Coral, she was among the soldiers who paid tribute to the fallen Itkovian. Then she shared a drink of ale with Gruntle and Toc-Anaster, the newly named rival Mortal Sword of Togg and Fanderay, as the two men commiserated over their uncertain responsibilities.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.982-984/988-989 In Toll the Hounds Badly traumatized by her rape and the subsequent birth of a boy - whom she named Harllo - Stonny retired from being a caravan guard with Gruntle and opened a duelling academy in Darujhistan instead.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 7, US TPB p.207-209 When Murillio came to the academy applying for a job, he was hired on by Stonny as an instructor at the school.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 9, US TPB p.291-292 Because Stonny could not help but associate the young Harllo with her rape, she gave him to Myrla and Bedek to raise as one of their own along with their other children.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 5, US TPB p.125-126/160 However, when Harllo disappeared into thin air, Stonny became quite distraught when informed that the five-year-old had been missing from his home for two days: her face going "...white as death and a sudden terror..." appearing in her eyes.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 9, US TPB p.293 Upon Harllo's eventual safe return, Stonny was finally able to look the boy in the eyes and "...that pretty much did it." From then on Stonny, herself, did her very best to raise Harllo as her son.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 24, US TPB p.823-824 In Orb Sceptre Throne When Harllo expressed excitement in the Seguleh upon their arrival in Darujhistan, Stonny hustled her son inside the duelling academy building and then bolted its outside door. She then got her crossbow and checked it over to make sure that it was ready for use.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 12, US TPB p.362 Notes and references Category:Females Category:Daru Category:Humans Category:Guards